vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby (Character)
|-|Kirby= |-|Beam= |-|Fighter= |-|Fire= |-|Ice= |-|Spark/Plasma= |-|Stone= |-|Sword= |-|Hammer= |-|Ninja= |-|Mike= |-|Warpstar= |-|Robo= |-|Hypernova= |-|Yarn= |-|Pilot= |-|Sword Hero= Summary Kirby is the titular pink puff and main protagonist of the Kirby series of video games named after him. The series has been running for over two decades, and nearly thirty titles have been released under Kirby's name, most of which are developed by HAL Laboratory, Inc. or published by HAL for co-developing studios. Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries, and even an educational video co-starring Mario. The Kirby series is frequently merchandised by Nintendo, although most of its products are only released in Japan. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Planet Popstar. His adventures take him throughout Dream Land and occasionally into local star systems for various reasons, and he has saved his homeland many times. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Kirby Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: About 200 years old Classification: Star Warrior, often referred to as a (Pink) Puffball, Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Whether through his own abilities, copy abilities, or the warp star), Duplication, Warp Star Creation, Vehicular Mastery, Empathic Manipulation, Danmaku, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification via items, Summoning (Can create Helpers from Copy Abilities), Can fuse enemies with copy abilities, Can inhale foes and objects alike, trapping them in his stomach, a parallel dimension to either spit them out as projectiles or copy their abilities, giving him new abilities such as the following; Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Spark, Plasma, Leaf, Tornado, Water, Volcano), Weapon Mastery (Sword, Hammer, Archer, Spear, Cutter, Parasol, Whip, Yo-Yo, Explosive Shuriken, Needles), Holy Manipulation (Doctor Healmore), Martial Arts (Fighter, Suplex, Smash, Ninja), Forcefield Creation (Spark, Ice, Needle), Statistics Amplification (Durability Augmentation (Stone, Metal), Speed Augmentation Jet), Gravity Manipulation (UFO) Energy Manipulation and Projection (Beam, UFO, Crash, etc.), Light Manipulation (Light), Invulnerability (Stone, Metal, Invincible Candy) Sound Manipulation (Mike, Bell), Teleportation, Better Telekinesis, and Precognition (ESP), Afterimage creation (Ninja), Poison Manipulation (Doctor and Poison), Acid Manipulation (Poison), Transmutation (Cook, Baton, Bubble, Magic), Transformation (Wheel, Missile, Balloon, Ball, etc.), Animal Mimicry (Animal, Beetle, Wing), Magic, Attack Reflection (Mirror, Hypernova, Inhale, and Star Spit), Size Manipulation (Mini), Intangibility, Immortality (Type 7), Self-Resurrection, Void Manipulation and Possession (Ghost), Extended Power Mimicry (Copy), Illusion Creation (Kabuki), Time Stop (With Time Beam, which places an opponent in stopped time), Information Manipulation (Via Robobot, which scans opponents, reduces them to computing data, and absorbs their information), Homing Attack (Tri-Missile Attack), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb), Sleep Manipulation (Sleep), Bubble Manipulation (Bubble), Food Manipulation (Refrigerator), Paint Manipulation (Paint), Balloon Mimicry (Balloon), Healing (Refrigerator, Doctor), Resurrection of others, Statistics Amplification with Final Weapons, Regeneration and Body Manipulation (Unexplored, but he was shown capable of doing it), Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic (Resisted Drawcia's curse), Possession (Dark Matter can't possess him), Spatial Manipulation (Survived multiple space-based attacks from the likes of Marx and Galacta Knight), Immunity to Bone Manipulation (Lacks a skeleton), Can fight without his soul in his body (though Kirby still needs it to exist to live), Longevity, Breaking the Fourth Wall Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level '(Defeated Dark Nebula whose awakening destroyed all celestial objects and stars in the middle of a galaxy on a radius of at least hundreds of light years until the only thing visible in space anymore was another far away galaxy, the destroyed contours can previously be seen here as well. Also defeated Drawcia who warped massive portions of space including numerous stars into paint. Is capable under his own power of pushing away the local part of a wave of unknown properties that was consuming part of a parallel universe, the same that also resulted in the complete destruction of said universe later. Final Weapons and Super Abilities effectively boost Kirby's destructive power even further), able to negate durability with various copy abilities 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is comparable, if not, superior to Marx, Nova, Lor Starcutter and Dark Matter. Is capable of flawlessly piloting and controlling the Warp Star which is fast enough fly from NOVA's summon point which is the galaxy's end to Pop Star in short time frames) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Dark Nebula's multi-star system busting wave freed upon his awakening didn't even make Kirby flinch. Can tank blows from enemies of equal power to him in their bloodlusted states. His durability is enhanced further with copy abilities made for durability augmentation) Stamina: Very high (Kirby is almost never seen pushed to exhaustion even when fighting abominations through several phases) Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: Copy Essence Deluxe to switch between copy abilities at will without having to take them from an enemy, Copy Palette to store things in his stomach dimension, a cell phone to call the Warp Star, Ability Scrolls, items such as Superspicy Curry, Mint Leaf, Maxim Tomato, and Invincibility Candy, Robobot Armor, Miracle Fruits, Starship Intelligence: Surprisingly high (Was capable of building a space rocket in a minute, showed creative ways of using new copy abilities to beat some bosses) Weaknesses: Kirby is naive outside of combat, he can actually lose the copy ability he's using if he gets hit by a sufficiently strong attack, and despite his age, he's still a baby and has a habit of getting fooled into completing the enemy's plan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: No Copy Abilities *'Inhale:' Kirby begins sucking in air to quickly suck in small obstacles and most enemies his size. He can then choose to spit them out as projectiles or swallow them completely, allowing Kirby to copy their powers. He can also suck in air and wave his arms around to puff up and float into the air, allowing him to imitate flight or to increase his buoyancy, and spit out the air as an air puff attack. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby also demonstrated the ability to sacrifice his copied ability to produce a "Helper", or a copy of the being he used to gain his copied ability to assist him in combat. *'Warp Star:' Although this ability rarely appears in the games, Kirby is able to spontaneously generate Warp Stars whenever he needs to, allowing him to quickly accelerate after extremely faster targets and crash it into them in a powerful explosion if necessary. *'Slide Kick:' Kirby simply slides against the ground, foot first. *'Telekinesis:' Kirby displayed this ability at the end of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Kirby can use telekinesis to lift things into the air, or to destroy things. *'Duplication:' Kirby can split himself into many (though usually just three) Kirbys. He usually does this to dance at the end of a boss fight, to compete against himself in minigames, or to mark his distance in his end-of-level goal games. Normal Copy Abilities Abilities that can be acquired through inhale, can be found in a fair amount of levels, can be taken from level to level, and can be used indefinitely. (Note: Some abilities got combined with others throughout time. Burning became a part of Fire, Freeze became a part of Ice, and Plasma became a part of Spark. For that reason, Burning, Freeze, and Plasma won't be listed.) |-|Animal= *'Rage Slash:' Kirby slashes with animal claws. This move has low range, but is powerful. This can also be used to dig horizontally. *'Animal Fury:' Kirby jumps onto the opponent and starts furiously clawing at them before jumping off. *'Cling:' Kirby uses his claws to cling to a climbable ceiling. *'Cling Slash:' Kirby slashes upwards, destroying dirt above him, and moving upwards. *'Shovel Dig:' Kirby slashes downwards, digging his way down. *'Drill Spin:' Kirby spins like a drill and charges in a chosen direction. Kirby is temporarily invincible while using this move. |-|Archer= *'Shot:' Kirby fires a single arrow forward. *'Snipe Shot:' Kirby fires a more powerful arrow that travels farther. *'Magic-Star Arrow:' Kirby fires a powerful, glowing arrow that pierces organic matter (enemies) and explodes against inorganic matter (walls). *'Sharpshooter:' Kirby aims his arrow while charging. *'Sky Shot:' Kirby fires an arrow at a ninety degree angle above him. *'Sky-Shot Shower:' Kirby fires an arrow above him, that splits into more arrows that fall around him. *'Arrow Slash:' Kirby uses his arrow as a blade, and lunges and slashes twice in front of him. *'Leaping Quiver:' Kirby jumps forward, and fires several arrows diagonally down below him. *'Camouflage:' Kirby pulls out one of several pieces of camouflage and hides behind it. It functions as a perfect defense, defending against all hits. *'Hitman:' Kirby quickly fires an arrow behind his camouflage, though it leaves him vulnerable during the shot. *'Crawl:' Kirby crawls with the camouflage on his back, still using it as camouflage, though he is vulnerable during the crawl. |-|Backdrop= *'Capture:' Kirby inhales an enemy into his reach, or dashes forward to grab them. *'Throw/Drop:' After grabbing them, Kirby flips the enemy in a wrestler-like fashion. |-|Ball= *'Ball Transformation:' Kirby turns himself into a ball, and bounces around. Kirby is invincible once he has enough momentum, except the instant he hits a wall, and does a lot of damage. |-|Balloon= *'Inflate:' Kirby expands himself enormously, allowing him to float around freely. *'Pop:' Kirby explodes, damaging and stunning the enemies in range. |-|Beam= *'Beam Whip:' Kirby creates a whip made of electricity, and swings it from a 45 degree angle to a negative 45 degree angle. This move goes through walls. This attack becomes longer and stronger with a Beam Scroll. *'Wave Beam:' Kirby charges, and fires a blast that literally blows through enemies (in that it goes through them), and can attack some larger enemies twice. As a Beam Mage, this move can put an enemy in a localized time-stop. *'Capture Beam:' Kirby grabs an enemy with his beam, and throws them, doing massive damage. *'Cycle Beam:' Kirby dashes forward and fires a spiral of blue energy orbs. Kirby can also make the move shorter, but stronger and hit more. *'Beam Blast:' Kirby jumps into the air and fires small energy bolts both, in front of him and diagonally below him, and gives Kirby slightly more air time. *'Revolution Beam:' Kirby suspends himself in midair and rotates the beam from his rod in a circle. This can be done indefinitely. |-|Beetle= *'Horn Upper:' Kirby slashes his big horn upwards. *'Horn Flurry:' Kirby quickly slashes his horn upwards many times. *'Rocket Horn:' Kirby quickly lunges forward, skewing all in his way. He then throws off the shish-kebob'd enemies. *'Rocket Horn Dive:' Kirby, during a Rocket Horn, flies upwards and back a little in a circle, slamming the skewered enemies on the ground. *'Spiral Horn:' Kirby spins around, sucking all enemies nearby into the tornado and slashing them with the horn. Kirby is invincible while using this move. *'Catching Horn:' Kirby skewers the enemy on the horn, rendering them helpless. *'Carry Around:' Kirby simply carries the enemy on his horn, and walks around. *'Quick Throw:' Kirby throws the enemy off of his horn after a Catching Horn. *'Throw Drop:' Kirby takes the skewered enemy, jumps high into the air, and slams them against the ground. *'Crown Drop:' Kirby takes the skewered enemy and does a double backflip, slamming them on the ground twice. *'Slamming Drill:' Kirby, after a Catching Horn, spins the enemy on the ground in a drill-like fashion. *'Hover Wing:' Kirby uses his beetle wings to hover in the air, going higher if he so desires. The wings do damage. |-|Bell= *'Ring-Ding:' Kirby shakes his bells in front of him, releasing sound waves that do damage. *'Ring-Ding-Dong:' Kirby waves both of his bells to create sound waves at a faster pace, and has increasing sound and pitch if he's hitting an enemy. *'Ding Finale:' During Ring-Ding-Dong, Kirby jumps and shakes both of his bells, releasing sound waves to the left and right. The sound waves bounce off of walls. *'Quick Finale:' Identical to Ding Finale, but doesn't require to be done during Ring-Ding-Dong, though its harder to execute because of it. *'Sting-Ding:' Kirby quickly spins around and springs up while rattling the bells, allowing him to create two large sound waves to his left and right. *'Twin-Tinker:' Kirby slides across the ground, and hurls his bells in front and behind him. The bells travel in an upwards curve, and bounce off of walls. *'Tinker Melody:' Kirby draws his bells towards himself, charging a bit. Upon releasing, sound notes fly all around. Kirby is rendered temporarily invincible during the execution of the move. *'Bell Block:' Kirby hides under an enlarged bell that used to be his hat. If the bell is hit with an attack, the bell will emit sound waves, doing damage to those hit by them. *'Floating Ring-Ding:' Kirby spins bells to the left and right of him while floating on water. *'Underwater Ring-Ding:' Same, but underwater. |-|Bomb= *'Ready Bomb:' Kirby creates a bomb out of thin air and holds it/aims it to throw. *'Throw Bomb:' Kirby throws the bomb. It explodes on contact. *'Drop Bomb:' Kirby drops a bomb on an enemy, stunning them until it explodes. *'Bomb Set:' Kirby places a bomb right in front of him. This has a delayed explosion. *'Bomb Bowl:' Kirby rolls a bomb straight in front of him. The bomb is unaffected by gravity. *'Bomb Slide:' Kirby does a sweep with the bomb in his hand. The bomb will be set on the ground, though it will automatically explode on contact with an enemy. |-|Bubble= *'Bubble Beam:' Kirby releases a stream of bubbles from his wand, turning enemies into bubbles themselves. *'Big Bubble:' Kirby charges a bit, and releases a larger bubble that curves and transmutes enemies into bubbles. |-|Circus= *'Somersault:' Kirby leaps forward, damaging any enemies in the way, and springs back to his original position. *'Backsault:' Similar to the above ability, but backwards, and Kirby doesn't spring back to his original position. *'Fire-Hoop Jump:' A flaming hoop appears above and in front of Kirby, and he jumps through it, catching fire and rolling upon landing on the other side of it. Kirby is invincible throughout this move. *'Ball Balance:'Kirby balances on a spinning ball. Kirby can also move a small distance upon using it. Kirby is invincible throughout the duration. *'Baton:' Kirby juggles purple batons above his head. Kirby can move a small distance during this move. *'Fire Baton:' A continuation of Baton. The attack gets stronger the longer it goes, and the batons catch fire. *'Trampoline:' Kirby jumps on a small blue trampoline that appears under him in a straight vertical line, dealing continual damage. *'Acrobatics:' During a Trampoline attack, Kirby continues to leap in the air. The aforementioned trampoline does damage if it falls on an enemy. *'Balloon Pop Art:' Kirby blows up a balloon until it pops, doing damage. |-|Cleaning= *'Sweep:' Kirby sweeps in front of him. The broom used for sweeping and dust from the sweeping both do damage. This can also be used actually clean, and to uncover secrets. Note: In the anime, the basic function of the ability is improved greatly. The broom can shooot out sparkles, and said sparkles damage enemies and magically erase garbage from existence. Kirby can also fly on the broom without the help of ChuChu. |-|Copy= *'Analyze Beam:' Kirby uses a strange light to scan an enemy, replacing Copy power with that of the scanned enemy. It's basically his inhale, without the strain or small drawbacks of inhaling. |-|Cupid= *'Angel Arrow:' Kirby fires a single arrow forward. It can be aimed. *'Arrow Acrimony:' Kirby charges the arrow, and its shot at a much higher speed. It can be aimed. *'Arrow Judgement:' Kirby charges the arrow fully, and three powerful arrows in a tight spread come out instead of one. It can be aimed. *'Heavenly Wrath:' Requires an Ability Scroll. Kirby fires three arrows just like in Arrow Judgement, but it doesn't need to be charged, and the arrows are faster and unaffected by gravity. *'Flight:' Kirby uses his little wings to hover and fly around. |-|Cutter= *'Cutter Boomerang:' Kirby tosses the blade on his hat forward, and it flies back after a short distance. If it misses Kirby, it flies backwards indefinitely (Kirby gets a new blade on his hat immediately after the initial throw). Using the Copy Scroll for this ability allows this move to glow blue, grow larger and more powerful, and pass through enemies and some walls. Kirby can also choose to use the front half of his body as the cutter, but the move homes onto Kirby (for obvious reasons) on the return, and Kirby can do nothing but move (can't attack, fly, or other) *'Hyper Boomerang:' Kirby charges his blade until it enlarges and glows, and then throws it with more power. This move also bounces off of walls, if not made to return to Kirby's grasp. *'Cutter Dash:' Kirby dashes forward, using his boomerang blade as a sword. *'Sweep Cutter' Kirby throws a Cutter Boomerang like normal, but holds out another one while doing so, causing extra damage to anyone in melee range. *'Cutter Drop:' Kirby holds his cutter in front of him as he falls down damaging enemies. By dashing in midair the attack goes slightly faster. *'Cleaving Cutter:' Kirby attacks enemies too close to comfort with his boomerang blade used as a sword. *'Final Cutter:' One of most known move for Kirby's copy abilities, due to it being his Recovery Move in the Smash Bros. series. Kirby slashes thrice in front of him with his blade used as a sword again, but then leaps upwards and brings it down, creating a powerful shockwave. Every part of this move does massive damage. |-|Doctor= *'Bouncing Capsule:' Kirby throws a bouncing pill in front of him. *'Pill Bopper:' Kirby charges a bit, and throws out bouncing pills in all directions. *'Science Lab:' Kirby takes a little bit of time to create a concoction, resulting in either a fire, lightning, ice, or occasionally healing medicine. If Kirby takes too long, it explodes, and while the explosion does damage to enemies, it leaves Kirby temporarily vulnerable. *'Research Vault:' Kirby can choose to store the aforementioned concoction for later. Kirby glows the color of the medicine if so. *'Spray Medicine:' Kirby sprays a rainbow colored liquid above him from a syringe. *'Bandage Spin:' Kirby spins in the air damaging enemies around him, wielding bandages for increased range. *'Clipboard Dash:' Kirby rams in front of him, using a clipboard as both, a battering ram, and a shield. *'Pharmacy:' Kirby throws three pills from a bottle in midair. *'Healing Area:' As Doctor Healmore, Kirby can release medicine that heals allies that step on it. The amount varies on how long it's charged. It disappears after a short while. |-|ESP= *'Psychokinesis:' Kirby creates a bubble of psychic energy that explodes immediately. *'PK Shift:' Kirby creates a bubble of psychic energy that can move around. It detonates either when Kirby wants it to, when it can no longer sustain itself, or it hits an enemy twice. *'PK Electroshift:' PK Shift, but the bubble is bigger and electric and doesn't detonate after hitting an enemy twice. *'Vanish/Reappear:' Kirby vanishes into thin air as long as he wants. He can reappear near an enemy, doing damage with psychic waves that are released from his emergence. *'PK Evade:' When the enemy is about to attack, Kirby quickly disappears, and a bubble of psychic energy takes his place, doing damage. This attack functions as a type of precognition. *'PK Insight:' Just as the enemy is about to hit Kirby, Kirby quickly disappears, replacing himself with a larger, more powerful bubble of psychic energy, doing damage. This also functions as a type of precognition. |-|Fighter= *'Vulcan Jab:' Kirby releases a flurry of weak consecutive jabs, with each punch releasing a shockwave. Kirby can add upper-kicks and falling chops into the mix, and/or let the move go on indefinitely. *'Smash Punch:' Kirby throws a powerful overhead punch, releasing a wave of energy from his fist. *'Force Blast:' Kirby puts his hands behind him like he was preparing for a Kamehameha. He releases a ball of energy that travels forward, and it gets stronger and larger depending on how long it's charged, and has three forms: Force Blast, Mega Force Blast, and Giga Force Blast. The Giga Force Blast does fire damage. Kirby can instantly perform the Mega Force Blast without charging, but it requires skill (in game, it requires the input for a Hadouken in Street Fighter). This version is called the Instant Mega Force Blast. *'Leg Sweep:' Kirby slides across the ground with his foot extended, doing more damage than his normal slide kick, but still rather weak, however fast. Kirby is invulnerable during the execution of the move. *'Spin Kick:' Kirby does a whirlwind kick, and is temporarily invincible during the attack. *'Somersault Kick:' Kirby performs a running somersault kick to anyone too close to him. *'Down Kick:' Kirby uses downwards momentum to kick an opponent from above, bouncing off of them, giving him a chance to use this move again and again or follow up with something else. *'Sky Kick:' Same as Down Kick, but Kirby drops to the ground at a quicker pace. *'Moon Somersault Kick:' Kirby performs a Somersault Kick in midair, leaving behind a crescent shaped flash even after the move is finished. Kirby is temporarily invincible during this move. *'Double Kick:'As Kirby falls he preforms a kick and then he fires off a second kick, complete with an energy wave. *'Rising Break:' Kirby uses a powerful leaping uppercut that coats him in energy (it's a Shoryuken). Kirby is rendered invincible for the duration of the attack. *'Foe Grab:' Kirby grabs a nearby enemy. *'Arm Throw:' Kirby takes his grabbed enemy and tosses/punches him forward. *'Juudou Throw:' Kirby takes his grabbed enemy and throws them behind him. *'Aerial Spin Kick:' Kirby performs a whirlwind kick forward a small distance. In midair, he performs it stationary. *'Energy Blast:'Kirby shoots an energy blast that requires less time to charge as his health depletes. The lower Kirby's health, the more powerful the blast. Kirby instantly fires the blast at max power if his health is dangerously low. The Copy Scroll makes the move achieve maximum power without being at low health. *'Air Drop:' Kirby takes an enemy high in the air and slams them onto the ground. |-|Fire= *'Fire Breath:' Kirby blows fire breath from his mouth that can be tilted. *'Spinning Fire Breath:' Kirby spins in midair, blowing fire from his mouth. *'Flaming Inferno:' Kirby combusts himself into a living fireball, doing massive damage to all who come in contact with him. *'Burn:' Kirby cloaks himself in flames and dashes forward. This is slightly stronger in the air. Kirby can also choose to drop flames during this attack's dash phase, leaving a burning hazard for foes. *'Searing Burn:' Kirby stops his Burn attack short to create an explosion with that leftover energy. *'Fireball Spin:' Kirby spins like a wheel in midair before self-combusting. If the move is still in progress when he hits the ground, he rolls forward a bit, and can even go up walls. *'Blazing Flare:' Kirby spits a small flame to create a roadblock. Kirby can make the flame bigger and bigger if he desires. |-|Ghost= Note: There are two versions of this move. One is a natural copy ability, the other Kirby takes if he dies. The former can only possess and erase, while the latter can theoretically do all. For obvious reasons, the latter is also immortal. *'Possess:' Kirby charges forward and possesses an enemy if he comes in contact with them. All damage taken goes to the enemy. *'Erase:' Kirby puts the possessed enemy (an anyone the possessed enemy is holding) under his cloak, erasing them from existence. *'Attack:' Kirby throws a punch or two, or tackles. If this move hits, it brings Kirby back to life, and the target takes some damage. Kirby is invincible for a short time after revival. *'Vanish:' Kirby can render himself intangible, invisible, and invincible as long as he wants, but he can't attack for that time. |-|Hammer= *'Hammer Nail:' Kirby pounds his hammer downwards. *'Giant Hammer:' Kirby charges the hammer, and it grows massive. It flattens all who are underneath its pound. *'Hammer Swing:' Kirby swings his hammer around him in a spin. Kirby is invincible during this move, and this move can deflect projectiles. *'Giant Swing:' Kirby swings himself and the hammer in the air in a 360 degree motion vertically. *'Ultra Giant Swing:' Same as the giant swing, but Kirby does it quicker and twice. *'Hammer Flip:' Kirby charges his hammer until it's on fire, and then swings it upwards. This is one of Kirby's most damaging normal moves. *'Hammer Throw:' Kirby sacrifices his weapon and ability for one last (powerful) attack. After doing a Hammer Swing, he throws the hammer full force, doing instant massive damage to any enemy in its path. *'Triple Hammer:' Kirby charges the hammer and swings it three times, each hit more powerful than the last. *'Hammer Twirl:' Kirby holds the hammer's head below him and twirls it to perform rapid damage. This move can be used in the air and on the ground. Kirby is invincible during this attack, and touching him will damage enemies just as much as the hammer itself. |-|Hi-Jump= *'Hi-Jump:' Kirby is propelled into the air, aided by a small explosion beneath his feet. *'Rocket Hi-Jump:' Kirby charges and is propelled into the air with a blue force field around him and a bigger explosion. *'Mega Hi-Jump:' Kirby charges more and is propelled into the air with an orange force field around him. The explosion is smoky. *'Rocket Dive:' Kirby falls downward with a blue force field around him. |-|Ice= *'Ice Breath:' Kirby breathes ice in front of him, freezing enemies and items on contact. Said things can be kicked as projectiles afterwards. With an Ability Scroll, this can be angled. Kirby can also choose to use this move and spin around in place. *'Freezer Blizzard:' Kirby huddles down and creates a forcefield of freezing aura, freezing anyone who comes in contact with it solid. Kirby can't move during this move. *'Ice Sprinkle:' Kirby spins in midair while breathing his ice breath, still freezing all. *'Super Ice Sprinkle:' The same, but Kirby spins more, and the move hits more. *'Ice Suction/Ice Ejection:' Kirby inhales an enemy into his mouth, freezing them on the inside. He then spits them out as a block of ice. *'Ice Ball:' Kirby turns into a ball of ice that rolls around and explodes after a while. *'Ice Block:' Kirby hides in an ice cube. *'Ice Scatter:' Kirby comes out of the ice cube, blowing it up in the process. The shrapnel of the ice does splash damage to nearby enemies. |-|Jet= Note: The exhaust from all of these attacks do fire damage. *'Store Power:' Kirby charges up the jet's energy, and can store it. *'Somersault:' Kirby does a quick moon kick that hits an enemy from above. *'Jet Kick:' Kirby lunges forward propelling himself with the jet with his foot extended, kicking enemies. *'Jet Dive:' Kirby dives forward, plowing into enemies. *'Jet Dash:' At full charge, Kirby dashes into enemies headfirst. *'Jet Cracker:' Kirby stops himself short during a Jet Dash, and the excess energy creates an explosion in front of him. *'Jet Blow:' Kirby gets enemies caught up in the jet thruster and blows them out of the back, sending them into other enemies. *'Rocket Dive:' Kirby grabs an enemies. He then takes the enemy in a loop and throws them into the ground, kicking them away after that. *'Hover:' Kirby uses the afterburn to keep him midair. *'Ultra-jet Jump:' At full charge, Kirby launches himself at high speed into the air. The fire from the thruster is massive. *'Laser Blast:' Kirby fires a laser that can bounce off of slopes. *'Big Laser Blast:' Kirby fires a normal laser, and then immediately fires a bigger laser. This move requires an Ability Scroll. *'Leaf Attack:' Kirby throws leaves in front of him that rise at an approximate 30 degree angle. *'Leaf Tornado:' Kirby spins, and leaves surround him like a tornado. *'Leaf Scatter:' Kirby ends the Leaf Tornado, scattering the leaves everywhere. *'Leaf Dance:' Kirby dashes with leaves surrounding him. *'Leaf Hide:' A special guard where Kirby hides in his own leaves, rendering him invincible. *'Leaf Uppercut:' Kirby conjures up a column of leaves to strike enemies quickly, powerfully, and accurately. *'Leaf Rain:' Kirby throws leaves downwards, and can be used to carpet bomb grounded enemies, given that it can be done in succession. |-|Magic= *'Roulette:' Everything stops as a roulette spins. It stops on Kirby's command or randomly if left to linger. ? gives a random copy ability, 1-UP is obvious, Cherry turns all enemies into food, Invincibility Candy gives Kirby one, and Galaxia summons Meta Knight to slash all enemies on screen. Kirby loses the ability after using this move. *'Doves:' Kirby takes off his hat and three doves fly out of it, damaging all who they come in contact with. *'Card Trick:' Kirby throws three sharp cards forwards. *'Clown Spring:' Kirby lowers his hat, and a clown head springs out. It hops around a bit before returning to the hat. |-|Metal= Note: Kirby is naturally invincible in this form, to an obvious extent, at the cost of lowering flight helpfulness. *'Ground Pound:' Kirby ground pounds. *'Ball:' Kirby turns into a metal sphere that can roll around. Requires an Ability Scroll. |-|Mini= *'None:' Kirby has no new moves. He can't even use his base ones. He's just small. The plus side is that he can get into small places. |-|Mirror= *'Mirror Cut:' Kirby swings his scepter down. *'Reflect Force:' Kirby sends out multiple mirror like objects from his scepter, cutting enemies and reflecting attacks. *'Mirror Body:' Kirby splits in two and reforms shortly after, damaging enemies that come in contact with either of the two Kirbys. One Kirby will come out in the direction the player is moving, and the other Kirby will go the opposite direction. *'Reflect Guard:' Kirby shields, which creates a barrier that reflects all ranged attacks that come in contact with it. The barrier breaks after time, but can be reformed instantly. *'Mirror Body-Sky:' Kirby splits into five, forming a vertical line upwards, damaging enemies who come into contact with any of the Kirbys. *'Mirror Body-Wheel:' Kirby splits into seven, with the original in the center and six around him. This move damages enemies which come into contact with any of the Kirbys. |-|Missile= *'Launch/Explode:' Kirby turns into a missile, and explodes on contact with anything. |-|Needle= *'Needle:' Multiple spikes come out of Kirby. *'Needle Burst:' Kirby shoots spikes from his hat. *'Rolling Needle:' Kirby rollsaround at high speed while covered in needles. *'Mega Needle:' Kirby's hat turns into a large needle, shooting straight up. *'Falling Spine:' Kirby flips upside-down, sticking one large spike and several smaller spikes straight down. |-|Ninja= *'Kunai Throw:' Kirby throws a kunai in front of him. This can be done in an absurdly rapid succession. *'Quad Shock:' Kirby swings a knife downwards, and if it made contact with an enemy, he swings it back upwards, creating a powerful shockwave. *'Stealth Slash:' Kirby quickly lunges forward and slashes with his katana. This move is so fast that it leaves afterimages. *'Air Drop:' The original of the air drop moves. Kirby grabs an enemy and brings them high into the air, before slamming them onto the ground. *'Ninja Kick:' Kirby does a downwards kick from midair, and if he retains his midair stance, it can be used in succession. *'Hide Guard:' After taking a hit, Kirby becomes invisible. When he reappears, a powerful explosion ensues. *'Shuriken Throw:' Basically kunai throw, but with shurikens. It's slower but stronger. *'Elemental Jutsu:' Kirby builds up power around himself, before punching the ground and releasing fireballs everywhere for major damage. *'Smoke Screen:' Kirby releases a smoke bomb, doing damage and hiding Kirby in the process. *'Blossom Storm:' Kirby abruptly rises up and, with a fan in hand, swings downwards to conjure a plantation of cherry blossoms. Both his fan and the blossoms abruptly damage enemies before fading. |-|Parasol= *'Parasol Swing:' Kirby swings his parasol in front of him, doing damage, and also releasing a little bit of water. Kirby can continue to hold it out in front of him as a shield. With an Ability Scroll, damaging stars will emerge from the parasol. *'Drift:' Kirby's parasol slows his descent. Kirby can close the parasol to get rid of the effect, and reopen it to return the effect. *'Parasol Dive:' Kirby dives downwards, parasol first, damaging enemies in the way. *'Circus Throw:' Kirby takes an enemy and bounces them on his parasol before throwing them. This move does a surprising amount of damage. *'Parasol Drill:' Kirby races forwards, spinning his parasol in front of him like a drill. *'Parasol Twirl:'Kirby twirls the parasol underneath him, gaining invincibility from attacks and heavily damaging enemies that come into contact with him. |-|Poison= *'Sticky Toxin:' Kirby spits out a poison ball that leaves a puddle of corrosive acid. *'Toxic Tower:' Kirby shoots toxic liquid upwards. This can be tilted in a Tilted Toxic Tower. *'Toxic Slide:' Kirby surfs on a wave of poison, leaving puddles of acid in its wake. Both, the wave and the puddle do damage *'Toxic Smog:' Kirby exhales a smog that damages all who come in contact with it. It does not disappear for long time. *'Poison Pummel/Toxic Swamp:' Kirby uses a flurry of poison jabs (Poison Pummel), and leaps into the air, before bringing it down in a splash of poison (Toxic Swamp). *'Toxic Ball:' Kirby throws a ball of poisonous liquid that bounces around before exploding. |-|Smash Bros.= *'Vulcan Jab:' Kirby punches multiple times, and the move leaves shockwaves. See the Fighter tab. *'Final Cutter:' Kirby rises upwards with a blade before bringing it down in a shockwave. It is important to note that this iteration only uses the rising and falling part of the move, without the initial three slashes. See the Cutter tab. *'Stone:' Kirby turns into an invincible stone, pounding into the ground. See the Stone tab. *'Hammer:' Kirby swings his hammer powerfully in front of him. It can be charged, and Kirby can move around while charging. See Hammer tab. *'Giant Swing:' Kirby spins around in midair with his hammer. See Hammer tab. *'Ultra Giant Swing:' Giant Swing, but Kirby spins more and faster. See Hammer tab. *'Twinkle Star:' Kirby does a powerful somersault in the air. *'Smash Kick:' Kirby charges up before launching himself into a powerful kick. See Fighter tab. *'Air Drop:' Kirby grabs an enemy, takes them high into the air, and slams them back into the ground. See Ninja tab. *'Shield:' Kirby's guard turns into the bubble shield from the Smash series, but doesn't shrink. |-|Spark= *'Spark:' Kirby stops and creates an electric forcefield that hurts all who come in contact with it,and stops most projectiles. He can move with it sometimes, but the forcefield's radius decreases. *'Charge Power:' Kirby charges his static electricity for later attacks. *'Spark Barrier:' Enough charged power creates an electric aura that damages and repels those in its radius and makes Kirby invincible. *'Spark Arrow:' The result of a short charge. Kirby shoots a weak arrow of electricity at the target. *'Spark Laser:' The result of a longer charge. Kirby fires a somewhat quick, mediocre beam of electricity that passes through enemies. *'Spark Wave:' The result of a maximum charge. Kirby fires a powerful, fast ball of electricity that goes through everything. *'Thunderbolt:' Kirby projects a vertical bolt of lighting upwards from his hat. *'Lightning Strike:' Kirby fires a bolt of lightning below him. |-|Spear= *'Spear Thrust:' Kirby thrusts his spear forward. *'Back Thrust:' Kirby thrusts his spear behind him. *'Skyward Thrust:' Kirby thrusts his spear above him. *'Moon Drop:' Kirby, in midair, flashes his spear and twirls it downwards directly below him. *'Spear Throw:' Kirby throws his spear in an arc. *'Spear Barrage:' Kirby throws two spears in succession, with varying distances. *'Triple Throw:' Kirby charges and throws three spears instead of one with varying distances. *'Multispear Attack:' Kirby unleashes a flurry of forward jabs with the spear before finishing with a powerful thrust. *'Spear Copter:' Kirby charges, and then spins the spear above his head, making him hover, and shredding all enemies that come in contact with the spear. *'Underwater Thrust:' Same as Spear Thrust, but underwater. *'Surface Thrust:' Same as Skyward Thrust, but underwater. *'Underwater Downward Thrust:' Same as Moon Drop, but underwater. |-|Stone= *'Stone Change:' Kirby transforms into an invincible stone with varying and interesting appearances, slamming onto enemies. Kirby can choose to slowly move around as a slightly larger than normal stone version of his normal self. *'Change Back:' Kirby burst out of stone form with a small explosion. *'Turbo Stone:' Kirby turns into stone while dashing, ramming into enemies as a stone. *'Heavy Smash:' Kirby takes longer to transforms, and spins, but turns into a larger stone and his drops create shockwaves. *'Stone Uppercut:' Kirby turns his hand into a stone human hand and uppercuts the opponent. *'Mighty Uppercut:' Kirby charges up Stone Uppercut before transforming. |-|Suplex= *'Dash Grab:' Kirby dashes at an opponent and picks them up. If Kirby starts off dashing, he can use a Turbo Dash Grab to go faster and farther. This is the prerequisite to lead into the following. *'Torrent Lariat:' Kirby holds the grabbed enemy in front of him and uppercuts them, having them go in a backwards arc. *'Body Slam:' Kirby throws his victim onto the ground directly in front of him, bouncing them upwards. *'Pile Driver:' Kirby leaps forward and smashes his enemy into the ground. *'Rock Drop:' Kirby makes a huge jump, holding the target over his head. At the climax of the jump, Kirby flips so that the target is below him, then slams it into the ground. *'German Suplex:' Kirby flips backwards and smashes the grabbed object/foe against the ground, sending them backward. *'Back Breaker:' Kirby hops in place, breaking the enemy on his shoulder, and tosses them to the side. *'Air Body Slam:' In midair, Kirby throws the opponent upwards. *'Plunge Body Slam:' In midair, Kirby throws the target into the ground, where it bounces at a higher angle. *'Fury Stomp:' Kirby stomps on the opponent several times in quick succession. This can be done on both, the ground and the air. *'Pinpoint Kick:' Kirby kicks straight down from above. This doesn't require a grab at first, and is the only move that doesn't. |-|Sword= *'Chop:' Kirby slashes with his sword. *'Spin Slash:' Kirby charges his sword with energy, and then spins around, sucking in and damaging all enemies in range. *'Uppercut:' Kirby does a quick sword motion up. *'Multisword Stab:' Kirby slashes with incredibly quick sword swipes that are nigh-impossible to see. *'Final Cutter:' Kirby jumps into the air and does a flip, and then comes crashing down with a shockwave. This is identical to the Cutter version, minus the first two sword slashes. *'Sword Spin:' Kirby spins himself and the sword in midair. *'Chop & Thrust:' Kirby swipes at the opponent in midair, pushing Kirby back a bit, giving him more distance. *'Sword Beam:' Kirby swings his sword and a beam comes out. *'Drill Stab:' Kirby lunges forward with his sword extended. *'Down Thrust:' Kirby drops downwards, impaling all enemies underneath his sword and creates a shockwave upon hitting the ground. *'Upward Slash:' Kirby rises with his sword. *'Sword Dive:' After an Upward Slash, Kirby spins around and comes down in a diagonal dive with his sword, looking like a variation of Final Cutter. *'Twister Slash:' Kirby charges his sword with energy, and does a spin attack while rising in the air. *'Sky Energy Sword:' Kirby raises his sword skyward and fills it with energy, and fires a crescent beam of energy from it. |-|Throw= *'Inhale:' Kirby inhales an enemy into his grabbing range, and picks them up. He then aims them to where he wants to throw and chucks them. |-|Tornado= *'Tornado Attack:' Kirby turns into an invincible cyclone, taking enemies caught up in his windy fury with him. With an Ability Scroll, the terrain he runs over can determine its element. *'Whirlwind Spin:' Kirby uses wind in a spin attack, sending those caught up in it upwards. *'Rising Gust:' Kirby launches a small cyclone from his crown upwards. *'Falling Gust:' Kirby whips up a small tornado and fires it downwards. *'Hyper Tornado' After a Tornado Attack, Kirby extends the wind from the cyclone into a bigger, but shorter lasting tornado, doing heavy damage. |-|UFO= *'Chain Beam:' Kirby fires a beam identical to the basic Beam attack. *'Smart Beam:' Kirby fires a ricocheting laser beam after charging very lightly. *'Heat Beam:' Kirby charges a bit more to fire a stronger laser beam that doesn't ricochet. *'Piercing Heat Beam:' Kirby charges even more to fire an electric energy beam that can go through walls. *'Heat Cannon:' Kirby charges to maximum and fires a Piercing Heat Beam in front of him, two Heat Beams to the side at 45 and -45 degree angles respectively, and a Heat Beam directly behind. *'Unidentified Flight:' Kirby disappears and reappears many times in a zigzag pattern. *'Mystery Catch:' Kirby uses a tractor beam to drag an enemy into himself. The enemy disappears without a trace. *'Star Guard:' A ball of electric energy orbits around Kirby. |-|Water= *'Wave Attack:' Kirby shoots a pulse of water that travels along the ground. *'Surf:' Kirby surfs on a wave of water, allowing him to travel over water and fire without flying. *'Wave Surf:' Kirby raises his wave for Surf to deal damage and be rendered temporarily invulnerable. *'Geyser:' Kirby projects a column of water straight up from his crown. *'Fountain Hover:' Kirby faces the ground and spits water downwards, which makes him hover off the ground. *'Water Crown:' Kirby splashes damaging water at his feet. *'Rainbow Rain:' Kirby crouches, then projects a sphere of water around him and ends with a rainbow flourish. *'Enhanced Water Gun:' Kirby's underwater-exclusive Water Gun attack is increased in power and range. |-|Wheel= *'Dash:' Kirby dashes forward at high speeds as an invincible wheel. *'Turn Jump:' Kirby hops and turns, which renders him vulnerable. *'Brake:' Kirby stops rolling. *'Slow Down:' Kirby slows down, which renders himself vulnerable. *'Downshift:' Kirby drills downwards from the air, and continues rolling. *'Rocket Start:' Kirby charges up, and dashes forward with even more power and speed. *'Soaring Jump:' During a rocket start, Kirby has himself soar through the air, doing flips. |-|Whip= *'Whip Strike:' Kirby cracks his whip in front of him. *'100-Whip Slap:' Kirby swings his whip for a flurry of strikes. *'Ceiling Strike:' Kirby cracks his whip upwards. *'Jump Strike:' Kirby leaps into the air and sends his whip at a -45 degree angle. *'100-Whip Dash:' Kirby dashes while twirling his whip speedily. *'Whip Tornado:' Kirby uses his whip to create a vortex, and the whip grabs in all it can to damage. *'Whip Grab:' Kirby latches onto an enemy with his whip. This leads to Lash moves. *'Front Lash:' Kirby throws the enemy hard on the ground, having them bounce away. *'Double Lash:' Kirby slams the enemy on the ground twice, though they bounce away less. *'Back Lash:' Kirby turns around and throws the enemy that way instead. *'High Lash:' Kirby throws the enemy really far upwards. |-|Wing= *'Feather Gun:' Kirby fires sharp feathers. *'Condor Head:' Kirby dashes forward in a headbutt. *'Combo Bomb:' Kirby ends his Condor Head early and slams onto the ground in a more powerful downwards electric divebomb. *'Combo Dive:' Kirby ends his Condor Head early and slams onto the ground in a more powerful downwards diagonal electric divebomb. *'Bomber Heading:' Kirby dives straight down, head first, creating electric shockwaves upon hitting the ground. *'Condor Dive:' Same as Bomber Heading, but diagonally down instead of straight down. *'Toss:' Kirby tosses an enemy upwards, setting them up for an attack. *'Shuttle Loop:' After tossing, Kirby spins around the enemy in a loop before throwing, doing massive damage. *'Flap:' Kirby flaps his wings to fly as easy as he ever could without a vehicle. The wings do small damage. *'Gust Roll:' Kirby does a barrel roll, disorienting all in range. |-|Yo-yo= *'Yo-yo Throw:' Kirby throws his yo-yo, damaging all who make contact. *'Break Spin:' Kirby spins on his head, dealing damage to those who touch him. If done in the air, he does more damage and has more momentum. *'Yo-yo Up:' Kirby throws his yo-yo upwards. *'Yo-yo Down:' Kirby throws his yo-yo in a downwards arc. *'Hammer Drop:' Kirby grabs an enemy and slams them into the ground with his yo-yo. *'Gazer Spiral:' Kirby spins around in the air, using his yo-yo as a weapon and a pole, and has two orbiting damaging stars spinning with him. Robobot Armor Modes Abilities that can only be used when done with the Robobot Armor. All of these abilities are far more powerful than their normal counterparts. All Armor Modes can hover at least slightly, while others can outright fly. |-|Beam Mode= *'Zig Zap:' The armor releases a ball of electricity that bounces along the ground. *'Big Zap:' The armor charges up before releasing a bigger, faster, more powerful ball of electricity. *'Zip Zap:' The armor releases a ball of electricity from the air that bounces higher once it hits the ground. |-|Bomb Mode= *'Boomstepper:' The armor releases an explosive robot that walks forward for a few seconds before exploding, or explodes automatically on contact with organic matter. |-|Cutter Mode= *'Whirling Saw:' The armor shoots a saw from its hand that comes back to it after a short travel. *'Cutting Shot:' The armor charges and fires the saw, and it continues flying forward. *'Roaming Saw:' The armor can walk around with a buzzsaw extending from it before it fires the Cutting Shot. |-|ESP Mode= *'Psithunder:' Kirby raises the Robobot Armor's hands, forming one ball of energy above each. The energy is then released in an upward arc. *'Psithunder Flash:' The Robobot Armor forms and releases four balls of energy. *'Psistorm:' Kirby raises and waves the Robobot Armor's hands, forming four balls of energy above that rain down randomly at the same time. |-|Fire Mode= *'Crimson Tail:' The armor releases a long ranged stream of fire. *'Hot Drop:' As the armor dashes, it leaves a trail of fire. *'Red Carpet:' The armor shoots jets of fire from both sides. |-|Ice Mode= *'Snowstorm:' The armor releases a blast of ice from its fans. *'Speedskater:' The Robobot Armor moves forward smoothly forward on the ground while spinning and blowing cold air. *'Blizzard Lance:' The Robobot Armor charges an attack that releases three ice shards which stick to surfaces for a few seconds before disappearing. |-|Jet Mode= This mode can fly freely. *'Frequent Fire:' The jet armor fires out several rapid-fire shots forward. *'Missile Salvo:' The jet armor fires two missiles foward. *'Missile Spread:' The jet armor fires four missiles; two normal missiles and one large missile forward and another large missile backwards. *'Flip Flight:' The jet armor boosts forward invincibly for a few seconds before moving back again. |-|Mike Mode= *'Destructo-Amp:' The Robobot Armor releases a short-ranged wave of sound that can bounce off of surfaces. *'Solid Amp:' The Robobot Armor releases a focused and long-ranged beam of sound. *'Finale:' The Robobot Armor jumps up and releases a large musical note which splits into four smaller notes that last for a few seconds. |-|Parasol Mode= *'Parasault:' The Robobot Armor's parasol-like blades spin quickly, allowing Kirby to fly for about 5 seconds before the blades slow, allowing the armor to descend. *'Paraslam:' The Robobot Armor quickly falls for about a second while in the air, creating wind beneath it. |-|Spark Mode= *'Sharpshooter:' The armor fires a small electric shot. *'Cannon Blast:' The armor fires an even larger shot after charging. *'Super Cannon Blast:' The armor fires a giant continuous beam of electrical energy. |-|Stone Mode= *'Rock Crusher:' The Robobot Armor punches powerfully forward. *'Rock Rusher:' The Robobot Armor unleashes a five-punch combo attack consisting of two punches forward, two uppercuts and one final smash down. *'Earth Shaker:' Kirby puts the armor's fists together and smashes downward. *'Rock Blocker:' The Robobot Armor's fists are held up in a defensive position. |-|Sword Mode= *'Power Beam Saber:' The armor slashes forward with a giant beam blade. *'Combo Beam Slash:' The armor performs a combo attack consisting of four chops forward and one final spinning move. *'Twin Saber Dance:' The armor drills down with its beam swords. |-|Wheel Mode= *'Turbo Accelerate:' The armor accelerates forward. *'Speed Burst:' The armor jumps prior to accelerating. *'Burn Rubber:' The armor spins in a circle repeatedly, creating fire. *'3D Spring Hopper:' The armor hops from one plane to the other. Super Abilities Absurdly strong versions of a few normal abilities, only acquired through special, powered up versions of enemies. This has a time limit. |-|Flare Beam= *'Flare Beam:' Kirby fires a ball of electricity that can be maneuvered and dispersed. |-|Grand Hammer= *'Grand Hammer:' Kirby enlarges his hammer and performs a powerful overhead swing, smashing it on the ground beneath him, generating a shock wave. Moves objects down one unit. *'Hammer Plus:' Kirby enlarges his hammer into a festive, multi-colored form and slams it on the ground, creating larger shock waves and pounding objects down two units. *'Super Hammer Plus:' Kirby enlarges his hammer into a golden, star-studded monstrosity before smashing it on the ground, generating a massive shock wave and pounding objects down by three units. |-|Monster Flame= *'Monster Flame:' Kirby summons a large, fiery dragon that destroys everything in its path and lights fuses. *'Target Flame:' Kirby can make the Monster Flame go upwards or downwards at a slight angle. |-|Snow Bowl= *'Snow Bowl:' Kirby turns into a large snowball that absorbs any enemy that comes in contact with him. *'Snow Attack:' Kirby quickly rolls in the direction he's facing, destroying everything in his path. *'Snow Crash:' Kirby reverts to his normal self after a large snow explosion. |-|Ultra Sword= *'Ultra Sword:' Kirby sweeps a sword, cutlass, kendo stick, meat cleaver, Galaxia, bluefin tuna, or a golden paper fan in a wide arc in front of him. Limited Use Abilities Self-Explanatory. Most of these are known to do severe damage to everything. |-|Curling Stone= Comes from ice and stone. Kirby turns into a stone used for the sport "Curling" to ram into enemies, freezing them. |-|Super Boomerang= Comes from double cutter. Kirby throws the front half of his body as a giant spiky boomerang, but it restricts movements. |-|Super Fireball= Comes from double burning. Kirby blazes forward resembling a giant phoenix with increased strength, size, travel range. |-|Swiss Army= Comes from double needle. Kirby extends giant versions of (from clockwise starting at 12 o'clock position) a corkscrew, a pencil, an oddleg caliper, a nail, a bee stinger, a fork, a cactus, and a syringe. |-|Super Electric Energy Field= Comes from double spark. Kirby extends a spark forcefield that extends into a bigger one. Those who come into range with that one gets passively bolted by Kirby. Kirby can move, but it'll decrease the range. |-|Giant Stone= Comes from double stone. Kirby transforms into a giant invulnerable stone version of himself that can plow down anything. Sufficiently strong foes can break him out of the form, but Kirby remains unharmed and they take damage from the exploding rock shrapnel. |-|Dynamite= Comes from bomb and stone. Kirby throws a large stick of dynamite that detonates shortly after in a large explosion and rock shrapnel, and can even damage Kirby if he's not careful. |-|Lightning Boulder= Comes from spark and stone. Kirby spits out a rock that's electromagnetically connected to Kirby through a stream of electricity, and the rock damages anything it touches. |-|Spike Bomb= Comes from needle and bomb. Kirby turns into a gordo, temporarily gaining their invincibility, and eventually explodes, releasing spikes everywhere. |-|Explosive Snowman= Comes from ice and bomb. Kirby walks around as a snowman, and then blows up, with freezing shrapnel. |-|Match= Comes from spark and burning. Kirby rubs a towel on his head until it ignites through static electricity. Kirby then runs around invincibly, but in agony. |-|Sword of Fire= Comes from burning and cutter. Kirby spits out a giant flaming sword and swings it around. He can throw it forward just to spit out a new one. |-|Fireworks= Comes from bomb and burning. Kirby can explode fireworks with himself up to three times in succession before resetting, each explosion creating more fireworks than the last. |-|Flaming Arrow= Comes from burning and needle. Kirby turns into a bow and fires a flaming arrow from himself. |-|Rolling Snowball= Comes from double ice. Kirby turns into a giant snowball that rolls over and absorbs all that come in contact with it. Kirby can burst out of it, and all that was absorbed become instantly frozen. |-|Ice Skating= Comes from ice and cutter. Kirby skates around, and jumps in the air, spinning with a frosty cyclone. Those not diced by the skates are frozen by the cyclone. |-|Light Bulb= Comes from bomb and spark. Kirby becomes a walking light bulb that can explode and light up rooms. |-|Double-Bladed Laser Sword= Comes from cutter and spark. Kirby wields a double sided lightsaber and swings it around. |-|Melting Ice Block= Comes from burning and ice.Kirby freezes himself into an ice cube and quickly melts himself. The ice from the freezing and the steam from the melting can do damage from the bottom an top respectively. |-|Tri-Missile Attack= Comes from double bomb. Kirby fires three homing missiles from his mouth. |-|Lightning Rod= Comes from spark and needle. Kirby turns into a giant tack that brings lightning down from above. |-|Explosive Ninja Stars= Comes from bomb and cutter. Kirby throws shurikens that stick onto an enemy and explode. |-|Drill= Comes from stone and needle. Kirby creates a drill on his arm that plows through enemies. Kirby can release the drill and it goes through walls. |-|Refrigerator= Comes from ice and spark. Kirby turns into a refrigerator and launches food that damages on contact. Kirby can eat the food to heal himself. |-|Giant Claws= Comes from cutter and needle. Kirby turns his arms into a giant bear trap that clamps on enemies unfortunate to get caught in its path. |-|Giant Spiky Snowflake= Comes from needle and ice. Kirby turns into an icy snowflake that slowly grows, and freezes those who come in contact with it. |-|Animal Statues= Comes from stone and cutter. Kirby turns into a block that gets shaved down into statues of his animal friends that have their own strengths and weaknesses. Rick can climb walls, Coo can fly longer than Kirby, Kine does nothing but turn around (it's a reference), Pitch can fly higher than Kirby and rolls down hills, ChuChu can jump higher than Kirby, and Nago can Triple Jump. |-|Volcano= Comes from burning and stone. Kirby forms a small volcano on his head and fires burning rocks from it. Mix Abilities (Squeak Squad) In Kirby Squeak Squad, there were separate mix abilities that were formed in the Copy Palette. All of these require Ability Scrolls |-|Bomb= *'Ice Bomb:' Kirby does the normal bomb attacks, but with cryogenic energy attached with it. *'Thunder Bomb:' Kirby does the normal bomb attacks, but does electric damage. |-|Sword= *'Fire Sword:' Kirby uses the normal sword attacks, but all contact burns and does fire effects. *'Ice Sword:' Kirby uses the normal sword attacks, but slashes freeze on contact and do ice damage. *'Thunder Sword:' Kirby uses the normal sword attacks, but attacks have electrical effects. Final Weapons Kirby's strongest items. For the most part, they're received only at the end of the game, to fight the boss, and are usually mandatory. They are solely used at that point. Note that Super Abilities are Final Weapons (mostly Ultra Sword), but there are definitely enough for it to not be put in here. |-|Halberd Mode= Kirby's final weapon in Planet Robobot,used to take out Star Dream. Kirby uses the Robobot Armor to take over the Halberd. He has access to the Combo Cannon, Capture Inhale, the Sail Wing, and the Planet Buster. The Combo Cannon fires locked-on shots. Capture Inhale absorbs debris to power up the Halberd for the Planet Buster. The Sail Wing allows Kirby to do a barrel roll from the Starfox series, deflecting attacks. The strongest move of his is the Planet Buster, which is much more powerful than a Planet Buster. Kirby fires a cluster of powerful stars that do more damage depending on how much was Capture Inhaled. |-|Hypernova= Kirby's sorta Final Weapon in Triple Deluxe, used to take out Queen Sectonia. Kirby eats a Miracle Fruit, which gives him this ability. Kirby's inhale is increased dramatically, allowing him to swallow anything (it distorts things that are much bigger than him to fit in). Kirby can reflect attacks without the star transformation, and those swallowed by it don't get put into his stomach dimension. They're instantly deleted. |-|Landia= Kirby's "Final Weapon" in Return to Dream Land, used to take out the Lor Starcutter under Magolor's control. and his friends ride on Landia the dragon, when it's split into four. He can fire charged up fire bolts and can dash forward and back invincibly. |-|Love-Love Stick= Kirby's Final Weapon in Dream Land 3 and Star Stacker to take out Dark Matter, 0, and Gryll (though the latter one has no stakes). Kirby turns all of the Heart Stars into a rod with a heart on top. The rod can fire a powerful energy shot shaped like a heart. |-|Master= Kirby's Final Weapon in Amazing Mirror, used to take out Dark Mind, and one of the only optional ones. Kirby wields Meta Knight's Galaxia (called the Master Sword back then) sword. Kirby has all the normal sword attacks (though buffed up considerably), but his Sword Beam is stronger, wider, and doesn't force him to be at full health, and his Drill Rush is absurdly stronger, does fire damage, and can be used in midair. |-|Rainbow Sword= Kirby's Final Weapon in Dream Land 2, used to take out Dark Matter the first time. It is formed by fusing all of the Rainbow Drops. The sword works as a normal powerful sword, but it's best used for reflecting projectiles for major damage. It can also create rainbows, hence its name. |-|Ribbon's Shard Gun= Kirby's Final Weapon in The Crystal Shards, used to take out Zero-Two (0 reborn). It's technically a Mix ability of Ribbon and Crystal. It's is the combination of all of the Crytal Shards into the original Crystal being used as a weapon, and Kirby is being carried and flown by his love interest Ribbon. The two of them fire crystal shots. |-|Star Rod= Kirby's most iconic Final Weapon. The Star Rod is the source of all of Dream Land's good dreams, and is now a weapon for Kirby. It's used in Kirby's Adventure and its Remake Nightmare in Dream Land. It is used to take out Nightmare. Kirby can fire powerful, evil-killing star shots and spin around midair with the rod extended. In the anime, it can be formed through inhaling the War Star. |-|Starship= Kirby's Final Weapon in Super Star. It is used to take out NOVA on the way to Marx, as well as Kabula. It is formed either through the Dream Fountains or the Sparkling Stars. It is basically a flying Roman Chariot that fires stars in front of it, and "barriers" diagonally. |-|Triple Star= Kirby's Final Weapon in Squeak Squad, and the only other optional one, used to take out Dark Nebula. It is received from Daroach after he drops it after his possession. Kirby is protected by three orbiting stars, and fires a powerful star shot similar to the Star Rod, but faster. The shot can be aimed, and guided after it's fired. Anime Exclusive Abilities Copy Abilities exclusive to the anime. All except for the last one were designed by fans, as they won a "Create Your Own Copy Ability" contest (Water used to be one as well, but eventually became a game ability in RtDL). |-|Baton= Kirby receives this ability from absorbing an Air Rider. Kirby zaps an enemy with a beam that forces them to do the same actions as the baton Kirby is wielding. If sent high enough, the possessed enemy explodes from the inside out. |-|Iron= Kirby receives this ability from absorbing an Air Rider. Kirby can transform into a giant metal version of himself that rolls into enemies to defeat them (basically Giant Stone ability mixed with Metal) |-|Top= Kirby receives this ability from absorbing an Air Rider. Kirby can throw tops that slice up everything they ride on and explode. |-|Kabuki= The only one not received in the final episode (but at the same time, was). Kirby creates the illusion that he is a live-action human kabuki warrior. He wields a rod and can fire laser beams from his forehead. Gallery File:8d09951aff5bf83e69a63e56af6f95cb.jpg|The many copy abilities of Kirby. File:45 Dream a New Dream For Tomorrow|Kirby's theme music. Others Notable Victories: Baby (Dragon Ball GT) Baby's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's profile Category:Characters Category:Hax Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Kirby Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Devourers Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:Pilots Category:Psychics Category:Illusionists Category:Bikers Category:Angels Category:Mecha Category:Ninjas Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Snipers Category:Doctors Category:Wrestlers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Whip Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Drill Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Information Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Void Users Category:Animals Users Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Chi Users Category:Sound Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acid Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Inflation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4